<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Butterfly by Vexed_Wench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227175">Not a Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench'>Vexed_Wench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Collar Drabbles [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie makes a discovery about his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Collar Drabbles [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/5049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt sociable at <span><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fffc</b></a></span></p><p>and Social at <span></span><a href="https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>whitecollar100</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mozzie couldn't believe the words let me check my calendar came out of his mouth in an unironic way. Between game nights with June and movie nights with El, he'd been leading a full and active life. The days of lazing around the house sampling Neal's wine collection were almost becoming a thing of the past. He shuddered to realize he was becoming dare he even thinks it ...an extrovert. He had a life filled with real friends who really liked him. Even the Suit was warming up to him. He still wondered when did he become a social butterfly?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>